Fire & Ice
by Mimiminaj
Summary: Blaine's family Christmas is cancelled when a massive blizzard hits Ohio. He's left stranded by himself on Christmas Eve. Puck's attempt to drive through the blizzard lands him in the snowbank, and he's forced to take residence in the nearest house. You can guess who's house it is : ). Please review!


_A/N – Whoa. Pretty much wrote this in one go. Don't have the time to re read it now so hopefully there's not too many mistakes. Please tell me what you though in the comments!_

* * *

Ohio was pretty much on lock down. It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and a blizzard was raging outside. It had started the previous night, and it was scheduled to continue into the early morning of Christmas day.

For Blaine Anderson, this pretty much meant the end of the world. Alright, not the end of the world, but pretty close to it. This blizzard was just the icing on the cake to Blaine's shitty December. That's pretty much the only way to look at it too: _shitty_.

To fully understand what Blaine was feeling, a look back at the past month is required. First he cheated on Kurt. Then Kurt broke up with him. That alone merits the word shitty, but his downward spiral continues. He almost left McKinley. His Glee Club lost regionals, and Kurt had cancelled their ice skating "date."

The only thing keeping him together was the thought of Christmas. Now it seemed that for the first time in Blaine's life, Christmas Eve was going to be cancelled. Too bad it had to also happen during the worst December ever.

See, the Anderson household had had a Christmas tradition that dated back to when Blaine was in his mother's womb. It had held up too, in the face of such deterrents as Cooper becoming an adult, Blaine announcing his sexuality, and the family almost getting in a car crash a few years back; nothing had prevented the family's tradition.

For them, they celebrated Christmas on Christmas Eve. They would have dinner, play a few games, and then exchange presents. While they played, admired, and tried on their new presents, the Anderson family would finish the night with dessert and a movie. There were always surprises here and there (like that one time when Cooper decided it was Karaoke Christmas) but the root always stayed the same. Christmas Eve was something Blaine had treasured forever.

* * *

Blaine wasn't stupid. He had been looking outside all morning and had come to expect this. It was a solid mass of white. He was expecting this call, and when he got it, he knew exactly what it meant. Christmas Eve, for the Anderson family, was cancelled.

"I'm sorry Blaine," his father huffed. "It was just announced. They kept delaying out flight but now it seems it's cancelled. Ohio has officially become….. a no fly zone." Blaine could tell that he only had a fraction of his father's attention. He sounded annoyed, frustrated, rushed, and, most importantly, he sounded like he was trying to have a conversation with another person (probably Blaine's mother).

"There's no way we're going to make it tonight. Again, I'm sorry. I know how much you like Christmas Eve, but…." Blaine rolled his eyes as the voice dimmed. He heard his father say "I don't know, try the Marriot," to his mother, but even the idea of his parents arguing over hotels didn't cheer him up.

When his father returned to the line, he finished with a "we'll have to do it some other time. In the meantime, make sure you stay warm and safe. DO NOT go out in the blizzard. If the power fails…than start a fire and get some blankets. I wish I could do more but I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll call you when we get settled but you're…...I don't know try the Hilton Inn if they're not answering…anyway I have to go Blaine. See you later."

His father hung up. Blaine had never hated that stupid dial tone more.

"Well this sucks…" He murmured to himself. He was trying to keep the disappointment from crushing him, although he wasn't doing the best of jobs. Why did his dumbass parents have to go to a convention days before Christmas? They were practically asking for something like this to happen.

He threw his phone in the general direction of his bed as he made his way to the shower. He had slept in, mostly because he didn't have anything to do with his day now that both Christmas wasn't happening and that he was pretty much locked in. Wondering what the hell he was going to do for Christmas Eve, Blaine hopped in the shower.

He cleaned. The house was already pretty spotless, but Blaine wanted to distract himself. What sucked the worst was knowing that he couldn't ask any of his friends for help. They all had their own personal families to celebrate the holidays with. They, unlike him, weren't alone.

He finished cleaning at 4. That still leaved…a few days. Blaine bit his lip.

"Screw you family," he murmured to himself as he decided to head in the kitchen. He started making everything they had planned for. Yes, it was ridiculous to make a meal for four for only one person, but Blaine didn't care. This was his way of rebelling. Granted, making more food than necessary was an absolutely pointless way of rebelling, but Blaine didn't care. At least it was something that would remain the same.

At the sink, he glanced outside. It really was a sheer wall of white. His father's voice ringed in his ear. "_If the power goes out….."_

Blaine gulped. He truly wished that that wouldn't happen. He finished washing the dishes he was done with than started pulling out all the ingredients to make Christmas cookies. While his main food cooked, he would bake.

"Stupid Christmas and stupid family and stupid snow and stupid Kurt and stupid…everything else," Blaine murmured as he (violently) smashed the dough.

* * *

Alright, so Noah Puckerman hadn't always made the best of choices. He knew that, but he was consciously working on a new, better future. He was trying to think before he acted, and he had vowed to start considering _consequences_. This was hard, because he had never thought about _consequences_ before.

Because he was still working on it, he didn't think of consequences and making better decisions 100% of the time. For that reason, he didn't realize the consequence of going to Finn's party. The night before, Finn invited Puck, Mike, and Sam to his house for a reunion party.

Now, when Puck was trying to make it back to his house for Christmas with his mother, his sister, and his new family members Jake and his mom…things weren't going so well.

"God fucking damnit…" Puck murmured to himself, squinting his eyes to see outside his windshield. His window wipers were going full speed, but it still looked like a white mass outside of the car. Puck had honestly no idea where he was. He had been going at a snail's pace for the pass half hour, just barely following the outline of the road.

_Why the hell did I go to that fucking party?_

Of course this would happen on Puck's first Christmas. Out of respect to Jake's family, his mom and his sister (and himself of course) were happy to take part in their customs. Puck had been excited for the bonding time, and for Christmas itself. Not many people experience their first Christmas when they're 19.

Puck needed to call somebody. He needed to let somebody in his newly extended family know his situation. He glanced over and saw his phone on passenger seat.

Unfortunelty, all that it takes is a glance. His truck hit a particularly large mass of snow and he lost total control of his truck. His body tensed and he twisted the wheel frantically as his truck skidded off the road and face planted into a massive snow bank.

Puck looked around. He couldn't even tell the difference between the road and his current spot in the snowbank. Peer fucking white. He groaned and let his face fall forward, smacking and resting on the wheel.

Groaning, he maneuvered into the back seat. He could only get out through the back passenger door. He opened it quickly, hopping out into the cold. The snow as blinding. The wind was howling. He stumbled around and frantically looked for a house. He barely made out the shape of a residence, sighing, and plowing forward. He prayed that somebody would be in that house, and that that somebody would let him stay until the storm passed.

Oh, and that that somebody wasn't a total creeper or anybody old. Oh, and he hoped the house didn't smell bad. And no babies!

And than Puck groaned, because he realized just how fucked he was. He hated strangers.

"Fuckin snow…"

* * *

Blaine was just putting the cookies into the oven when his doorbell rang. His brow furrowed and he stood up.

He quickly set the timer and started walking out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang again.

_Who would be out in this weather? _He thought as he entered the main foray. He was approaching the door as a thought struck him.

He was in a house all by himself. He had no means of leaving, and nobody else had any means of coming. If he needed the police….they'd never get to him.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly backed up. His eyes widened when the doorbell rang a third time. Than a fourth.

_Oh my god, there's probably a murderer outside my door. I can't call the police. I can't run! My car wouldn't go anyway and I can't see shit outside. Maybe if I never open the door they'll just freeze outside! _

Violent knocking and simultaneous doorbell ringing commenced. Blaine shrunk back into the wall.

_That's it, I'll never open the door. Then they'll freeze outside, and instead of me dying, they will! Good thing the door's loc- SHIT!_

Blaine's eyes fell on the door. It wasn't locked. Just as he was tiptoeing forward to lock it, the door handle turned and the door swung open. A man quickly entered, turned and banged the door shut. Blaine's whole body tensed at the cold blast. He was rooted in his spot a few feet away from the entrance, and the man.

Blaine was completely still. The man was wearing a big black winter jacket with the hood up. He still wasn't facing Blaine.

Just as the man was locking the door (why was he locking the door!?), Blaine started tiptoeing up the stairs. Maybe he could hide before the other man noticed.

He was halfway up when the figure turned and pulled down his coat's hood. He scanned the foray just as Blaine's eyes fell on his face.

"_Blaine_?"

"_Puck_?!"

* * *

_CHRISTMAS STORY! YAY! Tell me what you thought of it! It sounds promising, doesn't it?_


End file.
